Immer die Botin
by Saphira00
Summary: OneShoot Ginny ergeht es wie vielen Mädchen, sie wird als Botin benuzt, um den Jungs ein Date mit einer ihrer Freundinen zu verschaffen.


Hello Guys!!!!

Ich glaube ich spare mir meine "Es tut mir so unendlich Leid" - Bekundungen, den ihr werdet sie mir nach der langen Update Pause bei all meinen Storys NICHT abnehmen. Ihr seit eben ein sehr kritisches Publikum. Ich hatte in den letzte Monaten viel Stress. Ich hatte Abi-Prüfung, Bewerbungsstress, Umzugsstress und das schlimmste, Einlebestress. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mit 18 schon ausziehen muss, scheinbar wollte sich jemand da oben an mir Rächen, weil ich in den paar Monaten keinerlei Muse für irgendeine meiner Storys hatte und stattdessen an einer gaaaanz andren schreibe (die wird erst veröffentlicht, wenn ich sie fertig habe, nochmal mach ich den Stress hier nich mit.).

Um ehrich zu sein, finde ich "On My Own" mittlerweile ziemlich grottig und überlege ernsthaft die Story nochmal umzuschreiben... Keine Angst, im Moment hab ich noch keinerlei Anfänge in die Richtung gestartet.

Mir gehört nichts!!!!!!!

Eure Spahi

* * *

Ein einziger bunter Streifen war alles, was Ginny wahrnahm, als sie die Korridore entlangeilte. Sie kam mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit zu ihrem Treffen mit Luna, nicht das es die Ravenclaw ihr übel nehmen würde, zu spät, aber man musste ja nicht noch später kommen, als so schon. Ihre gute Erziehung verbat ihr das und genau diese Erziehung verfluchte die junge Weasley grad aufs heftigste. Ihr würde sie morgen bestimmt einen schrecklichen Muskelkater zu verdanken haben.

Sie hastete aus dem Tor raus und fand sich kurz darauf auf dem Boden wieder, ihr bunter Streifen war dem blauen Himmel gewichen. Über ihr ertönte ein „uff" und ein sehr hübsches Gesicht schob sich vor den blauen Himmel.

„Entschuldigung! Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hinlaufe. Ich hab es sehr eilig, bitte entschuldige! Geht es dir gut?", ratterte Ginny sofort los. Der Junge, welcher sich langsam von ihr erhob winkte nur ab.

„Es geht schon, ich bin ja weich gelandet.", er lächelte sie charmant an, so dass sie rot wurde. Flirtereien war sie nicht wirklich gewohnt.

„Ist etwas kaputt gegangen?", sie fühlte etwas Feuchtes an ihrem Schienbein und schaute an sich herab. Auf dem Hemd des Jungen, einem Hufflepuff, prangte ein blauer Fleck, der sich bis weit über seine Hose zog.

„Verdammter Merlin! Mein Tintenfass! Meine Sachen, ich sehe aus! Mist, mist, mist...", er versuchte die Tinte etwas von seinem Hemd zu tupfen, Ginny hatte er dabei vollkommen vergessen.

„Es tut mir leid! Kann ich mich irgendwie für das Schlamassel entschuldigen? Soll ich dir ein neues Tintenfass kaufen?", langsam rappelte sie sich hoch und reinigte mit einem Zauber ihr Bein und seine Uniform. Der Hufflepuff überlegte einen Moment, dann drehte er sich kurz um, schaut zum See und wieder zu Ginny.

„Ich will ein Date!", kam es wie auf Kommando. Das Mädchen wurde aufgeregt. Ein Junge fragte sie nach einem Date! Endlich hatte sie auch einmal eine Verabredung. Sie wurde hibbelig und fing an nervös an ihrer zerknitterten Bluse rum zu zupfen.

„Gerne doch, nichts leichter als das!", ein zittriges Lächeln.

„Wirklich? Und zwar hätte ich gern eins mit Luna Lovegood. Für das nächste Hogesmead Wochenende? Sag mir morgen beim Frühstück bescheid, wann und wo das Date ist.", er Lächelte sie ein weiteres Mal an, klopfte ihr Kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und verschwand im Schloss.

Ginny schluckte mehrmals. Der Bote! Wie immer. Die kleine Dumme, über die man nach seine Dates fragt. Eine Träne landete auf ihrer Bluse, bevor sie sich zusammen riss und zu Luna ging, um ihr Entschuldigung gegenüber dem Jungen einzulösen.

* * *

_Das ist eine Idee, die mir heute in der Berufsschule gekommen ist, u.a. weil es mir oft nicht anders geht. Ich habe mit Absicht die Gedanken und Gefühle Ginnys knapp gehalten, weil ich keine allzu depressive Geschichte schreiben wollte. Außerdem wäre das alles im Selbstmittleid versunken. Mir gefällt es besser, wenn ihr euch darüber selbst einen Kopf macht!_

_Enjoy it!!!!_

_Saphi  
_


End file.
